ckhlfandomcom-20200214-history
CKHLR Episode 3: The Trial of Echo
A hooded figure carries a bundle through the a dark grassy plain in Japan. The hooded figure finds a well and stoops over to it. She uncovers her hood and hefties the bundle over the well while sobbing "May God have mercy on my soul..." She drops the bundle down the well and runs away while crying. It lands on water and floats down a sewer system. Eventually, it reaches a man cleaning it out and he takes the bundle. After uncovering it, he reveals it to be a baby. He takes it and swears "I may not know your origin, but don't fret. I will take care of you from now on... Little Jacob." And thus the baby was raised under the name Jacob Fujin. He was taught to help out around the house until finally, at the age of ten, he met a woman with black hair and red eyes. She smirks down at him "So, you're Lord Lucifer's son are you?" (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) After an hour of convincing him that he is the son of Lucifer and that his destiny is to take over the world for him, Echo thinks it over and smiles coldly. He says to her "I don't like that plan very much. I have a better idea." She smiles down at him "I like men with ideas." He returns to his home and burns it to the ground with his family inside using his Twilight powers, under encouragement from the woman. She kisses his forehead "Your learning, master. I'll help you to learn to control your Twilight powers. Then, you can rule everything with me at your side." She moves her hand, summoning a firery door the size of a tall tree. She motions to him "Enter, Lord Echo." He smirks and does as told. Those were years ago, back when Echo first met Lilith. She now sits on a jury bench while he sits chained to a desk marked "Accused." He smirks at her and turns to his father, Lucifer, who is sitting on the Judge throne. Bunte, sitting at the prosecutor desk, adjusts his paperwork then smiles at Echo and says "Good luck." Echo thought to himself "As if. He has no defendant and most in this court room already know he is guilty of ordering the attack on London. Wodas was just a pawn who carried it out. Lilith smiles weakly at him than shrinks back into her bench, thinking of other things. Bunte asks "I vill now call upon Shinji Mizakagu as a vitness." Shinji steps onto the pedastal and a muscular demon with a pike grunts "Know that if you do not speak the truth I shall impale you in the spine with this pike. Understand?" Shinji gulps and utters "Y-Yes, sir..." After what Echo can sum to be 12 minutes of hearing Shinji's story, Lucifer asks "Echo, how do you plead?" Echo smirks and says "Guilty." Lucifer smirks back in return "Before I give you your sentence, be forewarned that Lord Beelzebub is completing the task you failed to do. Destroy ckhl. He is alone and combatting them as we speak." Echo tenses and thinks to himself "How? God made it impossible for any Devil to enter Earth." Lucifer races a molten gaffel and utters "Echo, with the power invested in me, I hereby sentence you to an eternity of Royal Torture. You will succumb to the bitter tearing of flesh from the hooked chains and, eventually, your mind will crumble. Your lover has betrayed you and so have your servants, I have forsaken you, and you are in utter disgrace throughout Hell. You have nothing left. May your punishment serve long and you be forgotten in the hallowed halls of the Lasher's Chamber." He slams the molten gaffel down onto the bone-made desk, thus adjourning the trial. (Ending vid plays)